


Fragile As Glass

by YumeLelouch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Broken Engagement, Fluff and Angst, I'm gonna rant in the A/N about what I think Yuri meant by "end this", M/M, Not really though, Spoilers for end of episode 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeLelouch/pseuds/YumeLelouch
Summary: Skater’s hearts are as fragile as glass.Viktor could tell you this was true, as his own heart was shattering into pieces, and as every word fell from Yuri’s lips, it continued to shatter into even tinier pieces, like someone was constantly bringing a hammer to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super fast so it's not super good but! Here's what I think Yuri meant by "end it":
> 
> Even though I did write this like I thought this was going to happen, I don't think he meant their engagement/relationship. I think he meant he wants to retire, and wants Viktor to go back to the ice, and stop being his coach so he can start skating again. The reason I don't think they're gonna break up is because after he said "let's end this", the preview for episode 12 said "I'm going to skate me and Viktor's love bare to the whole world". His anxiety and depression is getting bad again it seems, and I think he thinks he's not good enough for Viktor after seeing everyone else perform at the Grand Prix Final (as I'm about to portray in this fic). 
> 
> But anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic (even though it was super rushed, so I feel like it might be OOC, sorry about that)!

“After the Grand Prix Final, let’s end this.”

 

The words fell anxiously from Yuri’s lips. 

 

Silence fell between them. 

 

“End what, Yuri?” Viktor asked quizzically, looking into Yuri’s eyes. Yuri looked away. He refused to look Viktor in the eyes, no matter what. 

 

“All of this. Us.” Yuri said, his voice shaking. 

 

“Why…? Have I done something wrong?” Viktor asked him. 

 

“No! It’s not you!” Yuri shouted back, almost immediately. “It’s me...it’s all me...I’m not good enough for you…” he said. 

 

_ Skaters hearts are as fragile as glass.  _

 

Viktor could tell you this was true, as his own heart was shattering into pieces, and as every word fell from Yuri’s lips, it continued to shatter into even tinier pieces, like someone was constantly bringing a hammer to it.

 

“I saw how you watched everyone skate... you looked so thrilled! You looked so happy, and so proud! And you looked like you couldn’t wait to be back on the ice again...I’m holding you back, Viktor. Stop coaching me. We’re not getting married. Go back to Russia.” Yuri said, tears falling down his cheeks, one after the other, never ending.

 

“Yuri, how could you ever say that?” Viktor asked him, tears falling down his own cheeks at this point.

 

“I love you, Yuri. I’m so proud of you. So, so proud of you. You’re not holding me back. I came here because I wanted to. It’s your anxiety talking, Yuri. Don’t listen to it, I’m never going to leave you. I’m going to stay by you, forever. I love you.” Viktor said, holding him close while he tried to hold back sobs.

 

“But…”

 

“No but’s, Yuri. I love you. I’m never going to leave you. Don’t let your anxiety tell you otherwise. Don’t let it tell you you’re not good enough for me, because it’s not true. Whether or not you win gold tomorrow, we’re still going to get married. You’re going to become my husband. I love you, Katsuki Yuri.” Viktor said, stroking his hair softly until his crying calmed down and his shaking stopped.

 

They looked at each other and Viktor leaned in and kissed him gently. Yuri cupped Viktor’s face into his hands and kissed him back. 

 

They pulled away after a few seconds and hugged each other again.

 

“I love you, Viktor. Thank you.” Yuri said, kissing the engagement ring on Viktor’s hand.

 

“I love you too, Yuri.” he said back, holding him close.

  
Yuri smiled into the embrace and remembered Viktor’s words.


End file.
